Shinigami
by isis-chan15
Summary: Todos sabemos que o utilizador do Death Note não pode ir para o céu nem para o inferno depois da morte, mas já nos perguntamos o que acontece de verdade?


Olá… apenas algo que me deu vontade de escrever ao ler um doujinshi a algum tempo atrás… honestamente não fixei o nome do mesmo mas o facto é que esta historia é um pouco baseada nele em alguns aspectos então se alguém reconhecer as semelhanças por favor me informe para que eu possa dar o devido crédito ao seu autor.

Death Note não me pertence e eu escrevo isto sem fins lucrativos…

Enfim espero que gostem e boa leitura!

Capítulo I

Dizem que quando morremos vemos flashes da nossa vida passarem em frente aos nossos olhos. Pergunto-me se isso terá acontecido com todos aqueles que matei. Se eles terão vivenciado todos os crimes pelos quais os julguei antes de finalmente as suas mentes serem convertidas num vazio. Talvez se isso tiver acontecido tenham percebido o porquê de merecerem aquele destino. Ou talvez, apenas a única coisa que tenham visto fossem os momentos felizes que viveram e aí, terem apenas me odiado com todas as suas forças por os privar de os voltarem a viver. Mas comigo foi diferente, não vi imagens de um eu mais pequeno a brincar com a sua irmãzinha sendo observado por pais orgulhosos, nem imagens do meu eu que me levou à morte a escrever infindáveis vezes naquele caderno preto. O único que vi foi Ele. E apenas essa imagem foi o bastante para definir toda a minha existência.

…

_Se não parares de escrever nomes no Death Note vais te tornar imortal, Raito.

Não lhe dou ouvidos, simplesmente continuo com o que estou a fazer.

_Sabes tens que começar a deixar de pensar como um humano. Assim que a transformação estiver completa vais te esquecer da tua vida na Terra, não há motivo para continuares a fazer isso.

Mantenho o meu olhar naquela janela para o mundo dos humanos após terminar de escrever um último nome e observo enquanto a minha vítima morre. É impressionante como mesmo presenciando cada uma de milhares de mortes não sou capaz de sentir nada. Não sei se tal se deve ao facto de a ideia de matar alguém já não me trazer qualquer remorso pela sua trivialidade ou se este sentimento foi apagado como muitos outros juntamente com as minhas memórias. A verdade é que muito pouco do que era Yagami Raito resta em mim agora. E a única coisa que pareço saber fazer é continuar a escrever cada vez mais nomes no meu Death Note.

Depois de morrer… Bem não sei se morrer será a palavra mais indicada aqui já que a verdade é que ao contrário do que esperava a minha existência nunca cessou. Foi tudo como um pestanejar de olhos, num momento estava ali naquelas escadas a sentir o meu coração parar enquanto alucinava com a imagem Dele e no segundo seguinte após deixar os meus olhos fecharem por breves momentos voltei a abri-los para um mundo totalmente diferente. Um mundo seco e sem esperança rodeado de morte. O mundo Shinigami. Eu havia sido avisado que o preço de usar o Death Note seria que após a minha morte não poderia ascender ao céu nem descer ao inferno. Mas o que deveria ser dito era "após a minha morte como humano". Eu pensei que o significado daquela frase era que tais locais simplesmente não existiam, e mesmo agora ainda não sei se existem ou não, apenas conheço esta nova realidade para que fui trazido, sendo que a "não existência" que pensava que me aguardaria teria sido muito melhor do que este destino. Sentir que lentamente tudo aquilo que fui um dia todos os meus pensamentos, memórias e emoções estão a ser levados de mim lentamente enquanto me torno algo totalmente diferente e desconhecido… Alguém que já não reconhece a própria mãe nem irmã e que dá por si a encarar a casa onde viveu sem saber ao certo o porquê, apenas sentido uma sensação estranha de nostalgia que não sabe de onde vem. Até que se lembra, ah eu costumava viver ali, ser daquela família, só para se voltar a esquecer de tudo momentos depois. Tudo isto faz parte do preço de usar o Death Note enquanto humano, o renascimento como um Shinigami. Um renascimento lento e doloroso, não apenas pelo reconhecimento de que a nossa identidade mental se está a esvair mas também pelo facto de até a nossa identidade física ser modificada de forma penosa para que sejamos transformados em seres totalmente diferentes, quer estes se pareçam com bonecas de trapos ou esqueletos ambulantes. E pensar que estou a falar na terceira pessoa quando neste momento acho que sou o único a passar por tal coisa e que portanto o compreende. Pelo menos ainda não vi mais ninguém com aparência minimamente humana por aqui, acho que deveria existir alguém, alguém que mês costumava ajudar, mas a minha memória está tão confusa que não consigo ter qualquer certeza. Pergunto me se todos os outros Shinigamis já terão sido humanos um dia, mas se o foram pagaram o seu preço e como tal já não o recordam.

E foi está realização, de que em breve não me restará nada, que me fez agarrar desesperadamente ao pouco que ainda possuía. Que desatei a escrever nomes no caderno que me foi entregue pelo rei dos Shinigamis, buscando sentir um pouco daquilo que tinha quando era vivo. E por algum tempo consegui. Rejubilei ao ver a cara daquele rapaz de cabelo branco quando percebeu que apesar de eu estar morto as mortes continuavam a ocorrer. Que alguém continuava a julgar os criminosos. Que eu ainda me poderia tornar o Deus do novo mundo. Mas este sentimento foi fugaz, pois rapidamente me esqueci quem o N era, me esqueci o porque de fazer tudo aquilo e matar aquelas pessoas, me esqueci…me esqueci… e tudo o que ficou foi o tédio daquele mundo que o Ryuuku tanto fala. Nada para ambicionar, ninguém para perseguir ou lutar numa batalha baseada na inteligência, nada. E como que uma máquina continuei ali a escrever nomes, sem um motivo, sem qualquer sentido ou justificação a não ser de que aquilo era tudo o que sabia fazer agora.

Observo pelo canto do olho o Ryuuku a afastar-se resignado quando volto a pegar na minha caneta após alguns segundos de pausa. Mas rapidamente ergo a minha mão para segurar no seu braço e o deter.

_Ele devia estar morto._ Esta frase, a primeira que digo em muitos dias, saiu rouca mas mesmo assim convicta e capaz de demonstrar a minha admiração. Ryuuku espreita por cima do meu ombro apenas para visualizar o mesmo que eu, aquele rosto, aquela feição serena, não deveria estar ali.

_Hm… então ainda te lembras dele._ A admiração que se abate sobre mim por esse facto não é maior do que a que sinto por o ver ali, no mundo dos humanos, vivo.

_Porque é que ele ainda está vivo?

_Hm… Como é que eu vou saber? Talvez o Death Note não tenha surtido efeito…

_Como assim não surtiu efeito? Isso é impossível!_Ergo-me para encarar o Ryuuku pela primeira vez e aperto ainda mais o seu braço a procura de resposta.

_Talvez pela Remu ter escrito o nome do Watari primeiro quando foi escrever o nome dele não tenha funcionado. Eu estou tão impressionado quanto tu, estas coisas não são muito… comuns._ Lentamente solto o seu braço e volto a sentar-me em frente aquela espécie de portal contemplando aquele rosto estranhamente tão familiar._Mas enfim, podes mata-lo agora, duvido que não funcione uma segunda vez.

Após dizer isto vai se embora encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse nada importante e eu fico ali a encarar aquela imagem. A minha mão desliza até ao meu Death Note que havia caído no chão no momento em que me levantei para segurar no braço do Ryuuku mas por alguma razão não consigo escrever aquele nome. É estranho agora conheço a sua identidade. Com estes olhos posso ver o seu verdadeiro nome a pairar sobre a sua cabeça, bem como o tempo de vida que lhe resta, que me parece estranhamente curto. Mas por algum motivo não consigo escrever. As mãos pendem ao lado do meu corpo.

_Não._ Digo resignado porque sei que não o vou fazer_No final de contas, eu perdi. Não é, L?_E mesmo não percebendo porquê uma última réstia de humanidade aparece ao olhar para aquela face. Um sorriso.

**Continua? **

E pronto é isso… eu tenho ideias de como continuar esta fic mas isso apenas vai acontecer de acordo com a vossa opinião se não ela pode terminar por aqui… então… deixem review para dizer o que pensam ok?

Bjs, Isis…


End file.
